dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman Since there has been a picture of this universe's Batman released by the filmmakers. should there be an article yet? Or at least add to the featured characters section? Also Aquaman is gonna be in this thing too. Matt Seay (talk) 05:37, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :No and no. It's well over a year til this comes out, and basically, the only thing a Batman article would be is that shadowy picture. Aquaman is still speculation - it's not officially confirmed by WB, afaik. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC) This article from the Hollywood reporter confirms Aquaman will be in the movie. https://www.hollywoodreporter.com/heat-vision/jason-momoa-playing-aquaman-batman-711899 Matt Seay (talk) 22:31, June 23, 2014 (UTC) No it doesn't, it says sources tell them he will. Later on they say representives for Jason Momoa, Warner Bros, each declined to comment on whether or not he will play Aquaman. So it's not confirmed. It's all just speculation right now. Neptune - Don't patronize me or I'll break your face. 22:44, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Which is exactly why we decided to lock the article. It's just speculation at this point. When WB comes with press releases about casting, we'll add it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:49, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Well I at least think the appearances section needs to be expanded. We do know that Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman will be the featured heroes in the film. Matt Seay (talk) 23:15, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : We never do that because we never know. At that point, we're speculating. Leave the page alone until we get closer to the movie. --- Haroldrocks talk 23:25, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Featured Characters I think that it is post comic con we can at least put the featured characters in there at least. The cast is confirmed and we know that Batman Superman and Wonder Woman are in the film. What do ya say? Matt Seay (talk) 00:48, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :# Got a link to the press release? :# Cast - both actors and characters - can change. Right up to the actual release of the film. :# Given the nature of the other film articles on this wiki, 99.9% of this article and the material for the character articles will not be available for 21 months. Reflect on that: 21 months for the script to be re-written, actors to leave, directors to leave, execs to get cold feet, and any other thing to happen to change what you've heard. Adding appearances now is not a good idea. :# Even if we did do articles on films like Wikipedia does, the appearance listings and categories wouldn't be on the table right now. We'd be sticking with material about the production of the film only. And with there would be a need for reliable sources - that press release mentioned above - and avoid acting like a new site - which we are not. :- Byfield (talk) 02:40, August 4, 2014 (UTC) New reality designation So this takes place in the Man of Steel universe. "Man of Steel" isn't in the title. It's introducing more DC characters like Batman and Wonder Woman. It's leading up to a Justice League movie. This is the DC rival to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It wouldn't make sense to call the Batman that appeared in this film "Bruce Wayne (Man of Steel)" because Batman wasn't in Man of Steel. So when this film comes out two years from now, can we have a reality page "DC Cinematic Universe" and rename Man of Steel pages like Superman "Kal-El (DC Cinematic Universe)"? Of course, we don't have to do it now. Let's wait for the film to come out and for information on films of this universe not relating to Superman. SeanWheeler (talk) 13:00, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Then why bring it up now? We'll discuss a change when the movie comes out, or new info becomes available. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:26, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Prequel Comics There are promotional prequel comics, one by Dr. Pepper and four? by some cereal. We could have pages for them, the problem is the title. The Dr. Pepper comic is apparently titled "From the World of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice featuring Batman". Not sure what the cereal stories are called, but the first one has the story title "Field Trip". What do we do with these? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 01:46, February 1, 2016 (UTC) : If we're covering that, the best volume title would be "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel Vol 1". The Dr. Pepper are one-shots featuring one character each one, so it could be "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel: Batman" and so forth for the others. Same for the cereal ones: "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Prequel: Field Trip". IDK, maybe play with some variations, but that seems to fit the standard. - S.S. (talk) 02:15, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::According to indicia: ::* Doritos: "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Upstairs/Downstairs" ::* Dr. Pepper: (brace yourselves) "WARNER BROS. PICURES PRESENTS Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice 'BATMAN'. Capitalization and punctuation as in original. Following chapters, ibid 'LOIS LANE', 'SENATOR FINCH', SUPERMAN (no parnetheses), 'LEX LUTHOR'. ::What to call them? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:03, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Wonder Woman Why's Wonder Woman in the featured characters? Surely she wasn't the star of this movie, it was the title characters.--Primestar3 (talk) 12:19, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing. She is more of a supporting character. SeanWheeler (talk) 17:47, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Ultimate Edition on Standard DVD? If this isn't the right place to discuss this, I apologise in advance, but I was wondering if anyone's heard anything about the Ultimate Edition of this film being released on standard DVD format rather than Blu-Ray? I would like to see the Ultimate Edition, don't get me wrong, but I'd like to be sure what my options are one way or the other...MarcusSLazarus (talk) 19:08, August 9, 2016 (UTC) : I doubt it. Usually, it's commonplace for films to have a director's cut/extended edition released only on Blu Ray, with the theatrical version on DVD. The DVD format is slowly dying. DarkKnight' ' 21:46, August 11, 2016 (UTC)